Falling and Sinking
by AuthoressHyphothesis
Summary: Percy Jackson Drabbles. SLASH ONLY. Give me a pairing and a prompt and I'll see what I can do ;)
1. Sinking, Drowning, Gone

**Authors Note: **

**This story takes place from the view of either Percy ****_or_**** Jason but as for the guy they're taking about, I'll leave that up for you to decide.**

* * *

**Sinking, Drowning, Gone**

Somehow it hurts inside.

There's a deep sinking feeling over my heart and my body feels like its disappearing into quicksand. My heart feels like a spastic watch thats going to break but its spinning and going so fast in the last few seconds you wonder if it'll make it. This is me. The feeling that I get each day as I stare into his face and know he can't and will never be mine. The feeling I get when I see her with him. The feeling I get just from rolling out of bed to stare at the sight of the empty cabin around me.

I'll see him look at me and smile and I'll smile back and for a few seconds it's all ok. But as soon as he turns to laugh at something she says it all comes crashing back down again, even worse than before.

I used to be in the center of attention with true friends galore and all smiles. But somewhere along the way of watching him, I slipped into the background and into my own little world. A world spinning dangerously out of orbit. Now I sit at my table alone, eat alone, and keep to myself during classes with a few well placed smiles to keep everyone fooled. I train until my body's numb and until I bleed and feel the skin start to peel from my hands. It keeps me occupied so I don't have to think about it.

Buts always about him. Its a never ending circle. I'll try to block him out but it'll seep through the cracks, the sight of him, the news of him, all him. I can't escape.

Today feels the worst. They are hanging all over each other today. He laughs so loudly. The sounds of the world seem to have disappeared, leaving only sharp pieces of conversation and laughs from those around him.

He catches my eye and when the others are distracted, looks at with a face that says 'what's wrong?'. I just shake my head and smile 'I'm fine'. This smile however, doesn't reach my eyes. When he looks away I vanish, running as fast as my legs will take me to the forest. I jog around the trees and the monsters keep their distance. I jog and run so far I reach the other side of the forest. A small private beach, surrounded by trees, greats me. Its calming there with only the surf crashing in and the occasional bird from the woods. I lay there staring at the sky and feel myself draining from my body, sinking into the waves and out into the open air where it can just be. It hurts, feeling yourself slip away and yet you're not dying, you're just...disappearing. Yet that part of me that's now gone feels like its finally feel and content.

The sky begins to darken and the sun slowly sinks back into the gateway of night. The darker it becomes, the colder it becomes, and the less of me there is. It is only when I feel those final parts starting to slip away do I hear footsteps -first walking, now running towards me. And there he is like a knight in shining armour. He pulls my head into his lap, almost screaming for me to tell him whats wrong, whats happening, how. I just smile and reach my heavy hand off the sand and he grasps it, knowing what I want immediately. I feel a trickle of warmth in my heart, which now beats ever so softly. I feel a small part of myself come back and anchor onto him. I wonder if that piece is strong enough to hold on long enough for enough of me to come back. I wonder if it wants to come back. If it should come back.

I can only try.

* * *

**AN: R & R please**

**~Authoress**


	2. How To Sneak Into Athens

**And so, I give you another drabble~ Give me a pairing (slash ONLY please and thank you) and a prompt and I'll write something for it!**

* * *

Whose idea was this again? Jason was having a hard time remembering as he was trying hard not to trip and fall.

"Whose asshole-ish idea was this again?" Leo grumbled. Leo was having a harder time than him considering that he was shorter and there had been no individual sizing at the time. Everyone was in the same state as everyone else's outfit was modeled off Jason's size and even Jason was struggling. The only one who seemed to be fine was Frank, who had just modified his body to fit into the outfit.

"How the hell do people even wear these things?" Jason groaned back.

Someone apparently had the thought that if four of the Top Ten Most Wanted demigods were going to get into Athens undetected, they needed disguises but this was just ridiculous. Apparently Percy agreed.

"Don't know. Don't care. But now that you mention it _Leo_ there is only one person here who would come up with this stupid of an idea." he snapped, the first to go in all the mounting stress. Frank picked up on the idea and agreed, looking at Leo with the eyes of a tiger that had found it's next meal.

Leo, upon seeing the starved, raving mad looks, hoisted up as much cloth as he could carry and ran. Percy and Frank streamed after him, screaming insults and most likely ruining their cover if the ruse had even worked at all.

All Jason could think as he stared after the screaming Leo was, '_a dress suits him'._

* * *

**_R&R please!_**

**_~Authoress_**


	3. Trust Me

**Title: Trust Me**

**Pairing: Jason/Nico**

**Warnings: Allusions to House of Hades so if you haven't read that don't read this! Other than that some fluffiness and some angst.**

**To** _StackofStories_ **who requested this pairing. Enjoy!**

**(AN: Ever since HoH I've really liked this pairing so I did this request first, but don't worry I'll get to the other requests soon!)**

* * *

Jason trampled through the underbrush, Nico following close behind. A scowl marred his face and his voice came out harsh.

"Where are we going, Jason?"

"Just trust me, we're not far." Jason said as he pushed another branch out of his way, and snapped about a dozen more twigs underfoot, not noticing the agitation on Nico's face.

"I said, I want to know where we're going, not that I trust you."

At that Jason spun around abruptly, causing Nico to slam into his chest and topple backwards onto the damp forest floor.

"You do trust me, right?" Jason asked with only the slightest hesitancy. He offered a hand which Nico took gratefully but when he tried to remove his arm from Jason's grip it only tightened.

"Right?"

Nico glared daggers into his eyes as he tried to pull away. "No, I don't. I can't trust anyone, because every time I do it all goes to hell." His eyes burned as he tried to hold in tears as he remembered Bianca deciding to leave him and join the hunters. The day Percy told him Bianca was dead. Promises broken again and again until no trust could be spared, not even for himself since he could never be sure that he wasn't going break down whenever Percy was around or his past was mentioned.

"Trust me, it won't end like that." Jason whispered as warm tears streaked down Nico's ice-cold cheeks to fall to the ground. Jason reached out and cupped Nico's cheek and swept the tears away with his thumb.

"I told you not to touch-" he choked out before Jason's soft lips covered his own. They moved gently over his, pecking at them, until Nico broke. He gripped Jason's waist and leaned into him, letting the fog overtake his brain as he pushed back.

When they parted, Nico's eyes were still wet but the tears had dried. He looked up into Jason's smiling face as Jason whispered. "Trust me."

The demigod slid his hand down until it met skin and interlaced their fingers. Jason tugged them further into the woods.

Nico unconsciously leaned closer to Jason and thought maybe, just maybe, trusting him was something he could do.

* * *

**(Remember, if you request a story please have the pairing AND a prompt (AKA something you want to be included), such as peanut butter, or an interesting happening on the Argo II. This helps me get your stories to you faster. Thank you~!)**

**~Authoress**


	4. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Title: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Warnings: Allusions to the House of Hades, so spoilers! Other than that some boy on boy action :P**

**To** _Sonata Appassionata_ **who requested this. I thought I was going to have more trouble with this but I really like how it came out. I hope you do too!**

* * *

Nico had known Percy was dense but not _this_ dense.

He had taken agonizingly painful steps to avoid him in the past, but ever since Cupid had told him that telling the truth in love was the only way to see results, and Jason kept telling him to just _say something_, he had decided this needed to end once and for all.

"I like you." He had his fists clenched and stood his ground, ready for the onslaught of name calling and barrage of insults telling him how he disgusting he was but all that came out of Percy's mouth was, "Yeah, I like you too," before turning back to deflect a volley of arrows that Leo's new training machine spat out.

Nico frowned. "No, I mean I _like_ you."

"And I like _you_," Percy said with a waggle of his fingers, ducking as a ball of fire narrowly missed his head. "The fuck? Is he trying to kill me?"

"No I mean-" Percy sliced through various flying spiked balls, not paying attention. Nico groaned. He'd have to bring out the big word now. The one with the capital L that he hoped he'd never have to hear or see again in any shape or form. Because he couldn't back down now, not like this, not when he was so close to getting this torment over with so that he could move on.

"I l-. I l-. I lo-. I lov-."

"What were you saying?" Percy asked as the machine finally clicked off and he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Ahuuugh!" Nico snapped and fisted Percy's shirt, wrenching him from his spot until their lips collided in a clacking of teeth, a battle of tongue and scalding passion. When they separated, Percy's hair was a mess and both their eyes were wide and the words tumbled out of Nico's mouth.

"I love you."

Nico gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh gods, I didn't mean- I mean I did- I-"

"I love you too." Percy said in absolute seriousness, his eyes now gazing at Nico's in a determined ferocity.

Nico's mouth dropped to the floor. "_WHAT?_"

"I never thought you were this oblivious." Percy smiled as he roped Nico into another kiss. Before he completely melted into the kiss his only thought was, _thank you, Cupid._

From somewhere up in the clouds, Cupid smirked.

* * *

**R&R and don't forget to send in requests!**

**~Authoress**


	5. Confessions

**Title: Confessions**

**Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Warnings: Angst to the extreme (at least in my perspective), and a mystery warning (aka you'll see). **

**To** _LiveLoved2016_ **whose review may or may not have finally appeared on the reviews page. This started off being more like a drabble then it just kind of started writing itself and almost got to one-shot length. Hope this cures the feels (but it probably won't)!**

* * *

Someone is going to die. He doesn't know who or how but he knows that in a one and seven chance, it's going to be Percy. And as much as he can't bare the thought of Percy dying, no matter what his heart has been through over him, he knows it would ruin him and if he doesn't say something now, then he may never get the chance.

So the dawn before he's to leave with the _Athena Parthenos,_ he leaves a note.

_When you swung into my life, swords blazing, and defeated that manticore, my heart stopped. And kept stopping whenever you where around. You're everything I ever wanted to be, everything I wanted_, _everything I still want no matter how much I deny it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to read this. I'm sorry that you'll never be mine. I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry, because after all this is over, you'll never see me again. -Nico_

It's still dark when he starts weaving rope in-between the _Athena Parthenos_' legs and ties knots to keep them there. He feels like his heart is being squeezed and like his body is on auto-pilot, numb and weak. His heart catches in his throat when he realizes that yesterday was the last time he was ever going to see Percy again. His smiling face with pain behind it as he was surrounded by sunlight like an angel sent down from heaven. He can almost hear Cupid whispering in his ear, _Savor it, because this is the only image you'll have for the rest of your life._

"Nico!" Nico freezes as the one voice he doesn't want to hear, and yet does so badly, yells at him as he strides towards him. Percy's face is akin to that of Ares as he shoves the note in Nico's face and hisses. "What is this? Do you think you can just leave after this?"

Nico snarls and shoves Percy back. "I can fucking do whatever the hell I want! And I'm _leaving._"

He turns but Percy snatches his arm in an iron grip and tugs him back. "The hell you can!"

Nico tugs back and growls. "Let _go_!"

"No." Percy's voice is steel and grows more agitated with every chance Nico takes to try and escape. "_So stop._" Nico just continues struggling until he ends up flat on the ground with Percy hovering above him. Just as he's about to scream, Percy's lips crash onto Nico's own, biting and sucking until most of their anger has worked it's way out of their systems and into the kiss.

When Percy draws back the two are breathless and in a flash Nico's anger returns.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Talking wasn't working."

"So you decide to kiss me instead? Oh that's genius! Give a pity kiss to poor little gay Nico, that'll make things better."

"Augh! What in there felt like pity to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, _everything_?"

"You're a real asshole, you know? Doesn't respond well to talking. Doesn't respond well to kissing. Is there anything that actually _does _work with you? Jeez." Percy sits up and lets his head fall into his head. He runs his fingers over his hair multiple times as fast as possible until it's all messed up. Finally he just sighs and with pain in his eyes looks at Nico. And what is meant to come out as an order comes out in a plea

"Stay, please. I just- I need you."

"You have Annabeth, you don't need me."

"Yes! Yes, I do need you. Because I-"

"Because you what?" Nico presses.

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

He felt like he had been slapped in the face or dumped in a river of ice water.

"You're just saying this to get me to stay." Nico said quietly. "You have _Annabeth_. You're in love with _her_, not _me_. You've never been in love with me. You only ever look my way when I'm useful. You probably don't even _remember_ me except when I'm right in front of your face. So please, spare me. I don't need this from you. I don't need this." He stands up to tower over Percy for just a moment before turning and starting to walk back to the Parthenos, which they've managed to end up quite a distance from.

"Nico," He wants to keep moving, he does. He wants to walk and walk until he's thousands of miles away from here, but he can't. He stops but doesn't glance back.

"Will you wait for me?"

"What?"

"If I- When this- I need time. To think. So when you get to Camp Halfblood, will you wait for me? For my answer?"

At this Nico turns back and more so than before, he's crushed. His mouth moves of its own accord when is whispers 'Yes'.

Someone is going to die. He doesn't know who or how but he knows that in a one and seven chance, it's going to be Percy.

They're still like that, Nico looking back and Percy looking up and both of them staring into each other's eyes, when the sun breaks loose from the grip of ocean and bathes them in halo of light.

* * *

**Yes, a cliffhanger. I probably just amped your feels but I'm thinking I'm going to write a part two to this considering I am not Riordan and I don't take joy from people freaking out over cliffhangers.**

**~Authoress**


	6. Lover In Chains

**Title: Lover In Chains**

**Pairing: Percy/Luke**

**Warnings: Some masochism and sadism, angst, Luke's sexiness.**

**AN: What? A Percy/Luke story right after HoH? Authoress what are you thinking? I know guys I know but this was dying to be written (unless of course you guys don't mind at all and would actually like more). Those with requests out don't worry they'll be here soon! In the meantime, enjoy~**

* * *

By the time he knows who he is and what he's capable of, Percy's already fallen. When they meet in the forest after he's returned the lightning bolt his voice quakes with the words 'Why? Why would you try to kill me?' Luke grins and leans down to whisper in his ear.

"I like you, Percy. You're powerful, beautiful," he circles him, running his hand through Percy's hair and Percy suddenly doesn't feel like that boy on the beach who defeated Ares. He's weak and wishing and wanting. He leans to fit into Luke's hand but just as he does Luke pulls back. "And I need you. Join me." Percy's eyes close and his fists clench. He can't betray his friends, he can't...

Luke's fingers find their way back into his hair winding themselves in it, to the point where he's completely relaxed, until Luke wrenches upward and he cries out.

"Listen, Percy, I like you, but if you aren't with me," he holds up a writhing scorpion so close to Percy's neck that it could only take a slight movement to end it all. "Then I think you know how this ends."

It's not really the scorpion that sells it but in a way it does. He's addicted to the thought of being punished, especially by Luke and at the same time he wants to please him desperately. What is love if it is not pleasing another?

**...**

Luke leaves, telling him that he needs Percy here, as a spy to gain everyone's trust. Luke's secret weapon. Whenever Percy is lonely he sends him dreams of them together. Of the things he wants to do to him and sometimes, if the link is strong enough, it doesn't seem like a dream at all. But as soon as Percy wakes he cries out and the wanton feeling returns, his entire body aching for something real. So he jumps when Hermes offers them a way to check on Luke.

He fools them all brilliantly until he escapes and makes his way to Luke. When Luke sees him, he storms over to him and slaps him. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's not safe?" he growls and slams Percy into a wall.

"I needed to see you." he says quietly and instead of letting him go from the choking grip, he kisses him until he bleeds. When they're done Percy tells him of Camp Halfblood's crisis and Luke sends him on his way but before he goes he gives him one last gift. His name scarred over Percy's heart.

**...**

Percy plays along with everything. With needing to save Annabeth and take her place to hold the sky. He's perfect but when Thalia kicks him over the cliff it takes everything he has not to fall to his knees and cry.

**...**

At the first chance of being alone with Luke he has to hug him and thank the gods that he's not dead. But as he stares up into those blue eyes he knows that he will be soon.

"When the time is right, save me."

"And now isn't the time?!" Percy almost shouts but Luke covers his lips with the most chaste and passionate kiss he's ever received. He slides up to his ear and before they begin Luke whispers again, "When the time is right, save me."

**...**

He battles his way through countless monsters all to see that one face. The heart just below that scar thumps louder and louder the closer he gets, but as soon as he lays eyes upon Kronos' golden irises he knows that Luke is no longer in control. So he fights and fights and fights and remembers that promise he made to save him.

**...**

Luke's here. Luke's in control. But not for long. "Save me." he pleads as he holds up the knife and tears stream down Percy's face. He can't do this, he can't. "Save me." Luke holds out his other hand and Percy takes it and shifts until they are chest to chest, with the knife in Percy's hand and Luke's arm around his shoulders. They lean forward one last time and it's everything. Anger, passion, fervor, devotion, temper, desire, lust, love.

Percy's hand moves.

And the world ends.

* * *

Lemme know what you guys think! Also if you guys want me to write a story with a particular pairing, please let me know! (Also if you request a story, please, PLEASE, also have something to go with it, such as wanting to see Jason put a bell on Nico, or maybe you just want some sexy spinoff of "Go on, Professor Grace! I wanna get an A on the test." Just a few emotion words or objects is fine too!)

~Authoress


	7. Collared

**Title: Collared**

**Pairing: Jason/Nico**

**Warnings: Unbetaed, HoH sorta, stupidness, one Japanese word, and adorableness.**

**To** _StackOfStories _**and the mysterious **_Guest_ **who requested this! Sorry I've been away so long guys, this past week has been crazy, filled with teachers with homework kinks and nagging parents. I'm going to try and update more often (but don't worry if there are large spaces that only means I've got more stories to post when I get back!). I'm also starting to think these are getting wayyyyy too long to be considered drabbles.  
**

* * *

From down the hall there was a mad shriek followed by a crazed jangling, like a cat being chased through hell by Cerberus. The occupants of the Argo II's mess hall all looked to each other in a manner that clearly read, "Alright, who kept the one _actual_ stray cat from Venice?" The noise increased as was soon joined by loud thumps that weren't far off from thunder. Five seconds later a bedraggled Nico di Angelo stood in the doorway, looking like he's just come back from a battle with a thousand monsters, eyes wide, hair a mess, and looking ready to kill some more.

"Who did this?!" he screeched as he pointed to the skull and crossbone themed collar that was now strapped around his neck, decked out fully with tag that read _Neko Nico, If found please call 1-800-DEMIGOD_ and a shiny silver bell.

Leo immediately burst out laughing, doubled over holding his stomach.

"_YOU_." Nico roared before Leo choked on his own laughter as he gasped out, 'Not me! Not me!' before continuing on.

"Nico," Hazel said as politely as she could between muffled giggles. "Why can't you just take it off?" Nico huffed and twisted the collar around to display a midnight blue lock.

"Now who has the fucking key?" He said pointedly as he scanned the faces around him.

"He said fucking!" Leo burst out, causing another round of giggles and suddenly an all out laughing fest that made Nico scream and storm back to his cabin, the bell tinkling all the way.

An explosion of fire behind them spurned them forward as they wove around various debris piles and over crushed skeletons. The thing roared as the fire sprung up around it but the two didn't look back. They weren't exactly equipped with fire powers like Leo in order to deal with giant ice monster things that neither of them could remember the name of. Jason had been throwing Greek-fire bombs while Nico raised the dead but neither seemed to be working effectively. So they decided to go with Plan B: run like hell.

Once the debris turned boulder sized they dove behind a pile and let their thundering hearts return to normal. Jason looked back over his shoulder before resting.

"Think-think we lost 'em."

Nico was about to nod when he noticed the previously hidden leather cord that hung around Jason's neck. His eyes widened as he saw what was on the end.

"_You_." he whispered and Jason's eyes met his in a sudden understanding as he looked down at the key that now glimmered in the evening light.

"I-" another roar sounded in the distance and the two were on their feet in a flash. Before Jason could get a word in Nico rounded on him and pointed his sword at his throat.

"_We'll talk about this later._"

As soon as the two reboarded the Argo II, Nico punched Jason in the face. Everyone on deck moved to stop them. Nico straddled him and went for another punch but Jason was prepared this time. He caught Nico's fist before it collided with his face and wrapped his hand around Nico's other wrist. He turned his head and sent a dazzling (though rather painful) smile towards the rest of the crew.

"Just give us a second, would you?" Everyone looked nervous and reluctant to leave but Jason just smiled wider and nodded them on their way until the deck was empty but for the two of them.

"Now," Jason turned back to the problem on hand, their faces now only inches apart. Nico hissed and struggled, slightly loosening Jason's grip. A flash of worry worked it's way down Jason's spine at the thought that he might not be able to hold him long enough to get a word in, Nico was strong after all.

"Listen to me will you?" he begged.

"No. You listen to _me_." Nico growled. "We almost _died_ out there because of this stupid bell! It's a fucking _dinnerbell_ to monsters. What were you even _thinking_ when you decided to put this on me?!"

Nico tugged but Jason just held on tighter. "I was thinking you'd wear it so I could find you at all times. I-" He looked up into Nico's eyes and Nico froze when he saw the sincerity in them. "I don't want you to disappear."

"So you decided a bell would fix that?" Nico smirked. He had to admit it was kind of funny.

"I figured it was a start." Jason smirked back before letting their foreheads rest against each other's. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. I'm guessing you didn't look at the back?"

"The back-" Nico flipped the tag and scowled as his face turned beat red.

_Property of Jason Grace._

"You're so stupid."

"Your kind of stupid."

Nico snorted and wrapped his now free arms around Jason's neck. "So, if I promise not to leave can I take this thing off?"

"No way in hell." Jason whispered against his lips as they met.

Jason rubbed his eyes of sleep as he stepped into the dining hall and was instantly met with a round of giggle. He blinked as he realized they weren't looking at Nico but _him_. His eyes instantly flew downward to find a sky blue collar decorated with smiley faces, equipped with bell and tag that read _Don't touch, he bites _and _Property of Nico di Angelo._

His eyes met Nico's and he was certain that neither of them would be going anywhere.

* * *

**Read, review, enjoy and I'll see you guys again soon ;)**

**~Authoress**


	8. Testing Out

**Title: Testing Out**

**Pairing: Jason/Leo**

**Warnings: Student!Leo, Teacher!Jason, some smut, and ****_imaginative_**** Leo.**

**To both of the** _Guests_ **who requested this. Two stories in one night, Authoress? (If you didn't read the drabble _Collared_ which I also posted tonight, go read it!) O.o xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go on Professor Grace," Leo whispered seductively as he leaned to lick the teacher's ear. "I wanna get an A on the test."

"Trust me Leo," Mr. Grace whispered back as he kneaded Leo's buttocks. "You'll get that A, alright." He cried out as Grace's extra hand found it's way into his pants.

"MR. VALDEZ." A thundering voice boomed over Leo as he snapped out of the delicious daydream. Mr. Grace's student-teacher from hell, Nico di Angelo stood over his desk with a ruler poised under his throat. "Is there a reason to be moaning in a lesson about the Greek Parthenon?" Leo visibly paled as the rest of the class giggled.

"Just wondering if anyone ever had sex there." Leo's stupid side answered for him and the class exploded as di Angelo scowled before smacking him with the ruler.

"Detention."

Leo groaned. He was already leaning towards failing school because of his ADHD and detention slips weren't going to make anything easier. He sighed and slipped back into the daydream until class ended. Before he could get out the door, di Angelo slapped a pink slip to his chest and told him to report back here for inevitable torture. Or something like that. For the rest of the day his daydreams kept slipping into visions of di Angelo killing him which then morphed into some weird masochistic bandage 'torture' being applied by Grace.

By the end of the day Leo wasn't sure whether to be turned on or scared out of his mind. He dragged himself into the classroom, expecting to see di Angelo holding a whip, telling him to bend over but instead stopped short when he was met with the sight of Professor Grace erasing the chalkboard.

"So, if Mr. di Angelo isn't here," Leo asked hopefully. "Then can I leave?"

Mr. Grace's sky blue eyes met his and his lips tugged in a smirk. "No."

Leo groaned. "This there anyway I can get out of here early?"

Grace turned fully and smiled before resting his hands on his desk. "I'll make you a deal. Tell me what you were daydreaming about, and you can leave."

Leo gulped. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Suddenly stupid Leo was back as his body seemed to move on it's own until it stood across the desk from him. "Well, first I grabbed your tie." Leo's fingers reached across the expanse and wound the tie around his hand. "I pulled you close." Leo tugged lightly before leaning forward and whispering. "And then I asked you to fuck me on your desk."

Leo stepped back and made his way towards the door.

"So is that why I always see a smile on your face at the end of class?" Leo stopped and his eyelids almost broke from going so wide and his jaw was now somewhere on the floor. He spun to find Mr. Grace so close to him that he could feel the heat between him. Grace smiled down at him with lowered eyelids. _Was that lust?_

"You know," Professor Grace said as he stepped around Leo to grab his car keys and coat. "I don't usually do sex on the first date." His gaze came to rest upon Leo and his pupils dilated. "But sometimes I make exceptions." He jangled the keys. "Impress me."

Leo grinned, thinking maybe he should get detentions more often.

* * *

**If I have time I might expand this into a one-shot (with bonus Teacher!Nico/Student!Percy one-shot if you guys want it?). Tell me what you think! Don't forget to leave me requests! (Don't worry if you have one out, I'm working on them!) **

**~Authoress**


	9. Cooking Catastrophes

**Title: Cooking Catastrophes**

**Pairing: Nico/Connor**

**Warnings: Have I mentioned all of these are unbetaed? So sorry for all the mistakes here and in all the others! Other than that ...interesting uses of food and general tomfoolery. **

**To a mysterious** _Guest_** who requested this. AN: This isn't at all like I thought it would turn out. Hope you like it! (Also to all of you who've read Bet on the Blond I'm sorry the smut chapter is taking so long. Hopefully we'll get it to you soon!) **

* * *

You know that moment when you desperately need something, and the person next to you has it, and you don't really _feel_ like officially asking for it? That's how Nico felt as he stared down the jar of peanut butter that rested at Connor Stroll's cooking station. Nico cursed Chiron who had suddenly insisted on including Cooking Class to the daily schedule. Nico glared at the peanut butter before giving in and grabbing it, thinking he'd return it before he even noticed it was gone.

**...**

Connor stared at the empty counter and frowned. _My peanut butter was just-_ He lifted his head and scratched the back of it but paused when his eyes rested on the jar that had his name written on it and where it was located. _Oh it's on._ He thought while smirking. _No one_ steals from a Stroll.

**...**

Nico returned back to his station and almost dropped the stolen peanut butter when he saw his counter, which was now covered in peanut butter. Nico growled and looked around the room for the perpetrator and froze when his eyes rested on Connor who was licking a peanut butter-covered knife in a way that should probably be illegal. Connor rested his amused eyes on Nico before pointing the knife at him and making a cut-throat gesture. Nico smirked. _So that's how it is._

**...**

A day later, Connor frowned at the electric mixer, questioning how Chiron had thought that letting ADHD kids fool around with expensive equipment -especially with so many people around who'd eagerly steal and sell it- was a good idea. He turned to fiddle with the power cord and when he turned back he found the bowl full of chicken bones. He looked up and found Nico sitting precariously on the counter sucking off the last strip of meat. _Bring it._

**...**

When Nico walked into class the next day he found his station covered in flour and M&M's that spelled out, 'I don't give up that easily :)'. He smirked and switched the room's placement cards and Nico smiled as Connor walked in. "It seems like Chiron switched the tables for today, you're there." He pointed to the M&M covered station and the rewritten note. 'Neither do I ;)'.

**...**

Nico rushed around looking for the flour but it seemed to be missing. He groaned and spun around and slammed into Connor -who happened to be holding the very weak bag of flour. The white powder rained down on him until he looked like one of his infamous ghosts. "I'm sooo sorry. Did you need that?" Nico swore before looking up. And before tackling Connor to the ground to make him equally dirty.

**...**

The two stood glaring at each other over the table. Chiron had decided that after their flour-stunt that they needed to learn to get along -by cooking of course. Ingredients for Chocolate Peanut Butter Brownies stood in-between them. They started uncapping things and Nico sighed.

"Maybe we should call a truce."

Connor dipped a knife into peanut butter before slapping it onto Nico's face. "I don't do truces." He then leaned over and licked it off Nico's face.

"Not even if I do _this_?" Nico drew a smiley face over Connor's lips in whipped cream before slowly trailing his tongue over it until most of it was devoured.

Connor's tongue swiped a leftover piece and hmmed. "I'll think about it."

Suffice to say Chiron was not happy when he found his kitchen destroyed, a heart with Nico + Connor graffitied in peanut butter on the Hades' cabin door and that the two boys missed class the next morning.

* * *

**Read and review and don't forget to request things!**

**~Authoress**


End file.
